<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Beat (Of Our Heart's Song) by Debz_Baumaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758792">To The Beat (Of Our Heart's Song)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus'>Debz_Baumaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Boys In Love, Drabble, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From an impromptu Twitter thread I wrote last year. <br/>Based on a TsukkiYama doujin; basically a "what does Tsukishima listen to while walking with his headphones on" story.</p><p>Song: Something About Us by Daft Punk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Beat (Of Our Heart's Song)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walks back home were usually silent. Tsukki isolated himself between the press of his Sony headphones, immersed in the music that blasted only for his ears while Yamaguchi itched to talk about their day, to share his own pair of earbuds, or hold his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tsukkishima is always wearing those headphones of his... So annoying. Do you guys even talk? I mean, how *are* you friends?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamaguchi is always being asked about Tsukki, whether by infatuated girls or by the guys who just couldn't get him. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Volleyball made us become closer."</em>
</p><p>He could tell his answer didn't satisfy Hinata at all, but he was insecure about it all himself, because he mostly praised Tsukki, sometimes to a point of annoyance. Was he just an over attached fan Tsukki never managed to get rid of? He wondered about that often.</p><p>... Might as well try it out?</p><p> </p><p>If he'd been brave enough to do float serves in official matches, he could...</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki!"</p><p>He tugged on his friend's sleeve, earning a side glance. Yamaguchi nervously let go, but Tsukkishima slid his headphones down to rest around his neck.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>No backing out now.</p><p>"I just! I've always wanted to know... What kind of music you listen to, so I brought-!" He explained, as he fiddled with his earbuds, but then felt the thick headphones surrounding his head and pressing against his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It might not be the right time </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I might not be the right one </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But there's something about us I want to say </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Cause there's something between us anyway </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi feels that the soft-paced electronic music, especially the powerful bass, fits Tsukki perfectly.</p><p>He wonders how his friend doesn't cringe at the lyrics, though, even if they are to Yamaguchi's liking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I might not be the right one </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It might not be the right time </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But there's something about us I've got to do </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Some kind of secret I will share with you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He realizes that they are just awkwardly standing in the middle of the sidewalk at around 9 pm on a Saturday. The summer night is warm, but Tsukkishima's closeness radiates more heat than he'd been aware of. His friend stares intently, studying his face like he studies opponents during matches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I need you more than anything in my life</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi's eyes widen. Tsukki was perfectly mouthing the words that echoed only for him. How?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>I want you more than anything in my life</strong></em> </p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'll miss you more than anyone in my life </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I love you more than anyone in my life</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't believe it. Or was he misinterpreting things and this didn't actually mean anything..?</p><p>Once the music faded out, Tsukkishima removed the headphones.</p><p>"That's the song I've listened to the most these past few months. I play it every time I'm together with you... Whenever I'm thinking of you..."</p><p>Yamaguchi couldn't help but gape stupidly (unattractively, too, he thinks).</p><p>Tsukkishima could only laugh breathily. "Come on, it's late." He moved to exchange the headphone's jack for the ones from the earbuds that were still entangled between Yamaguchi's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The song replayed softly on loop, with Tsukki occasionally humming or singing lowly. Yamaguchi hadn't even noticed they'd walked together all the way to his own house, instead of having Tsukki part ways with him a couple of blocks before like usual.</p><p>They stop at the entrance gate.</p><p>"Want to come over to my place tomorrow? I can show you more songs."</p><p>Yamaguchi blushes. "Y-yeah. I look forward to it. Thanks, Tsukki."</p><p>Tsukki's smile is small, but genuine and fond. "Night, Yamaguchi."</p><p> </p><p>He's memorized the lyrics on their walk, the song still plays perfectly in his head.</p><p>He floats hazily to his room and all but dreamily changes into his pajamas and drops into bed to type the words into his search bar, lulling himself to sleep with the song that is now his.</p><p>Tsukki's and his.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Yamaguchi spends it surrounded by the words, the music, the *feelings* that Tsukkisima conveys to him only through song, near-invisible smiles, and the brush of their bare feet wiggling along the rhythm on the cold floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter @ContrastMinds and check my other Haikyuu! fics here on ao3.</p><p>Coming soon: Kita/Daichi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>